When Death Returns
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Book 2 of And Slowly she becomes death. Amu has been taken to the demon world. She has been told she is a reaper and must train to reap souls. However can Ikuto and her friends team up with the soul protectors to save her? Or will it be to late?
1. Journey

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA! ANYWAYS THIS IS MY SECOND STORY FOR MY TRILOGY. tHIS ONE HAS NEW CHARACTERS BASSED OF SOME OF MY REVIEWERS PLEASE ENJOY. I DID THIS SOONER THAN I PLANNED XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Journey-<strong>

(Amu pov)

I had woken up in a dark place. That is it was so dark I couldn't see my hand if it was less than an inch away from my face. I was scared I don't remember what happened before. Only that I had yelled at Utau and Kukai. Where am I? Obviously I was scared senseless and confused. When a fire place flickered on I screamed bloody murder. "Calm down my child you are where you belong now." When I turned toward the source my memories came back . There was that man who had held me while I looked in the mirror. His eyes lit up when he saw recognition cross my face. "W-What do y-you want?" I stuttered not even trying to sound calm. "My Amu all I wanted was you. Your mine after all, since the others failed to bring you to me I came myself." once again his voice was sweet like honey. Only this time I refused to let it drawl me in. "I am not yours." I spat all my previous fear gone, now replaced by a burning anger. In reply he smiled "You are mine in fact little one. You are mine for you are death and I happen to be the demon of death." As soon as he spoke the word death I felt cold metal snap around my neck. When I tried to pull whatever it was off I noticed it was solid. A collar? My eyes widened and I lost all hope. "Now Amu you shall be trained. When you are ready I will send you on your first mission. Tell then enjoy the dark." With that the light disappeared and I was alone.

(Ikuto pov)

"you expect us to believe that some demon took our daughter?" Amu's mother asked us. Us as in Kuaki, Utau, and myself. Great I knew they wouldn't believe it. All three of us nodded. "For the last time where is my daughter? And I want the truth not your lies!" Demanded Amu's father. Great now what can we do either way it will sound fake. I needed to save Amu, but how. I was scared and worried about my little strawberry. They had her, how would I get her back? Mr, Hinamori was turning red with anger. Mrs, Hinamori however was sobbing. "I will call the police if I don't get answers!" yelled Mr, Hinamori. Fuck! where gonna end up in a mental hospital. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "The truth is we don't know. We only know what had happened before she disappeared . After we found the message.." Mrs, Hinamori cut me off. "What message?" She asked sounding afraid. "The one on the mirror" Kukai answered. Mrs, Hinamori jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Her screams echoed through the house. Mr Hinamori jumped up rushing to his wife's side. We had all followed behind silently. After Mr, Hinamori had calmed his wife down he asked us to leave. We complied without a word. Damn it! How the hell can I save Amu. I don't even know where the hell she is or whether she is even aliv.. I shook the thought from my mind. No I refuse to think of that. I promised her before I would keep her safe. No matter what I am going to keep that promise.

(Amu pov)

I had fallen asleep, I was scared and wanted Ikuto. I needed his arms to hold me I felt so alone and empty without him here. I opened my eyes not that it would help in this dark place. That's when I noticed I was no longer on the hard ground but on a nice soft bed. I tried to make out anything but failed. I sat there confused as hell what the hell. The door open letting light in my eyes were blurry. I could just make out the outline of a person being illuminated by the light. I blinked and rubbed at my eyes till they became clear. There stood a girl she looked out of place. Then I realized why, she looked completely normal she didn't hold no unnatural eyes or anything of that sort. "So you're thelost reaper." I stared at her dumbstruck. "figures you would be confused after being lost all these years." I didn't even attempt to ask what she meant. Sighing sh shook her head. "Alright well moving on. I am here to escort you to your lessons." I stood up still confused as hell "what lessons?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Well you're a reaper, so naturally you have to learn how to do your job." She said as if this was the most normal conversation ever. She walked to the door and looked back over her shoulder. "You coming or do I have to drag you there?" Blinking I followed her to the door. After walking for five minutes she stopped in front of a double door. She knocked and stood there patiently. I however was scared and nervous not that I would let that show. The doors slowly opened to reveal an odd looking women. I raised an eyebrow thinking I have never seen such an odd person. She ushered me and the girl inside. "So you're the lost reaper." I looked at her confused just as I had when the girl had said the same thing. "Let me see your collar dear please come closer my eyes aren't what they used to be. I took a step toward her tentatively. "My name is Nobuko." She said as she studied my collar. "H-hi I'm Amu." I said quietly. The girl who had brought me here smiled slightly. "I'm Lulu its nice to finally meet the famous lost reaper." The girl who brought me here said excitedly. "sparrow...Red sparrow?" Nobuko said out loud. My head snapped to her why is it I am being called that? As if Lulu read my mind she answered. "Its your reaper name. Just like mines is Diamond. Each reaper has a name depending on their powers and appearance in reaping form." I looked at her shocked. Did she read my ..."Yes I read your mind" she stated with a huge grin on her face. "Amu you will be learning how to fight and use your powers correctly. Also you will learn how to reap souls." Nobuko said snapping me out of my previous shock. I spoke around the lump in my throat. "Wh-what do you mean reaping souls?" I managed to get out. Lulu rolled her eyes, "You know like the grim reaper. Your a reaper you take souls and collect them. Its what us reapers are for." I looked at Lulu as she spoke. My stomach twisted in knots. "Lets begin your training Amu. you should be ready in two weeks. After all this is in your nature. Once you learn to go into your reaper form everything else comes naturally. However undoing the form is a bit harder and will take up most of the two weeks to learn."

(Ikuto pov)

Kukai, Utau, Nagi, and Yaya had all agreed to help. Yes we had told and convinced Yaya and Nagi to help us. Two days had passed police were questioning us and searching for Amu. Today I had to go to therapy, Tsukasa was told of Amu's disappearance. "Ikuto I think its time I made you aware of some things." I was confused by Tsukasa's words. He took my silence as a sign to continue. "I know what happened to Amu." I stared at him not believing him. "She is a demon. I also am aware that you see ghost. I know that Amu was taken to be trained to become what she was meant to be." I couldn't stop my mouth from hanging wide open. I went from shocked, to angry, to pissed, to confused. "How?" I whispered as I stared at him with narrowed eyes. "I have known all along. I was here to observe you two. You see I work for a society who fights against demons and ghost. Immediately I pictured ghost busters I looked at Tsukasa thinking creep! "I am technically like a recruiter I help decide who gets to be let in to this group. That's why I had posed as a counselor. I have been working on this case for a years now. The group can help you save Amu. She doesn't have to be this way, she proved she can live amongst humans. " I grabbed his collar glaring at him. "You knew and you didn't help us! Tell me how to save Amu now!" I spat with venom dripping from my words. He nodded in response. "OK but you and your friends must be willing to leave your old life behind. If you can not do so then you should forget all this now." I didn't pause to think I truthfully didn't have to I would save Amu no matter what. "I will, now Tell me what I must do." He searched my eyes for a moment before nodding. Turning toward his bookcase he pulled a book out and switched the spots with another. I was surprised when the bookcase opened revealing a door. Cliche much I thought while raising an eyebrow. "Ikuto I am gonna go speak to the others. Go talk to your friends. Tell them all but make them swear to secrecy. When all have decided come back tomorrow at 1:00 pm. Pack a bag of clothes and have your friends do the same. However do not pack heavy only a back pack that you can carry. I will tell those of you who decide to go on this journey the rest of the instructions when you arrive." With that Tsukasa disappeared behind the door. When the door closed the book case once again went back to its original place. I made my way home and explained to Utau what had happened first. After she had devoured the info she called everyone who knew over. I then ran over the story with them. "You guys don't have to come if you don't want to. But I need to save Amu." I told them after I had finished telling of the events that had happened. "Amu- chi is Yaya's friend! Yaya wants to rescue Amu too!" I smiled at Yaya's childish way of speaking. "Yaya I don't know it may be dangerous." I said truthfully. "I don't care! of course it will be dangerous but I know that and that doesn't change the fact I am going." I was a bit taken aback but then I nodded. Everyone else agreed to they all wanted to save Amu. They had all said she was our friend and when a friends in trouble a friend helps. I looked at all of their determined faces and smiled slightly. "Thank you." They all smiled in response.

(Tsukasa pov)

I walked into the room to find three of the groups members lounging around. Mizuki Ojima was sitting in a chair polishing her long sword. This was her favorite weapon she was an expert to say the least with her prized weapon. I looked to Haruna Midori she layed on a couch shooting cans that were all the way across the room. She was not only an expert shooter, but she also had invented a weapon that shot fan like blades that were so quick no one could see it coming. I looked to see the Emiko Kiture she was practicing wielding her swords of fire at a practice dummy. These were three of the most skilled in the soul protector society. Each held a weapon that had the power to effect the non living, but also the supernatural. "Tsukasa what do you want now old man? where on a break can't you see." said Emiko as she continued to strike at the practice dummies faster than lightning. I was about to speak when I was interrupted by Mizuki, " Make it quick." She stated bluntly examining how her sword shined brightly in the light. "Well.." Once again I was interrupted. Haruna pointed bot her pistols at me, "Too slow." With that she shot causing me to flinch. All three of them laughed at the fact Haruna had scared me to death. "Would you please let me explain!" I yelled through their laughter. They nodded boredly in sync wow they spend allot of time together. Shaking my head I got onto the mission. When I had finished they all agreed to help. Sighing I left them to whatever it is they were doing. Tomorow is going to mark the start of a new journey.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW CHARACTERS-<strong>

**Name- Mizuki Ojima**

**wepon-large sword**

**age-16**

**description- Light brown hair and green eyes**

**clothes- Tight leather pants and black halter top boots that go mid calf. A necklase of a tiger**

**Name- Haruna Midori**

**Description- Waist length black hair, purple eyes (almost like utaus but a bit darker..o.o;)**

**Clothes- Black shorts a purple and black laced corset black chucks. A necklace of a lightning bolt**

**Weapon- double pistols, or her customized weapon. It shoots fan like blades**

**Age-15**

**Name - Emiko Kiture.**

**Description: blond,wavy hair. Purple eyes. Have a tatoo ąnd left cheęk. (black star) wears short red dress and black jumper. Necklace of twin dragons.**

**Age: 17.**

**two fire swords**

**These are the top three members of the soul protectors organization.**


	2. Three sisters

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA ! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Three "sisters"<strong>

(Emiko pov)

Me and my "sisters" sat there reading Tsukasa report. We were told the people we were helping would be here at 1. I was getting impatient, then again you can't blame me. After all Tsukasa can be a nutcase! I skimmed through his ridiculous report which consisted of nonsense. Finally I had gotten to something related to the situation. My eyes widened as I read I looked up to see both Mizuki and Haruna both had the same shock written on their faces. "He wants us to save...a reaper." Haruna voiced what I was thinking. I knew the old man was crazy just not this crazy! "I knew it he is a nutcase" Mizuki stated once again that was exactly what I was thinking. "He does realize how nearly impossible that is right? I mean it could be done...but not without extreme difficulty." I murmured my thoughts our loud.

(Haruna pov)

I had a strong feeling. That feeling said that some how we had to do this. I stared quietly from Emiko to Mizuki. I was considered the kid of the group not only was I the youngest but I had a hyper personality. However this was one reason I am able to shock people when I voice my thoughts. It made my enemies believe I wasn't much of a challenge. However I was the fastest of the group. Mizuki was fiercer than a tiger, and her personality was cool. Her enemies would never suspect such a calm composed girl could strike with fierceness. Emiko was the oldest. She was like a fire she could be warm and calm then the next minute be deadly and fired up. Our weapons were especially fit to our personalities. In fact we had not chosen the weapons the weapons had chosen us. My "sisters were to busy frantically discussing matters. They had yet to notice me studying them quietly.

(Mizuki pov)

"Emiko we can't just go out and do this. You know that this would mean we would have to once again enter the demon world." I stared at her pleading her to understand. "I know I was there." Her voice was strong yet her eyes were downcast. She was the oldest and even though us three shared the leadership over soul protectors, we both looked up to Emiko. She was the oldest and even though I was the first to join I looked up to her. It was then that I realized Haruna wasn't adding input/ "Haruna whats wrong?" She looked toward me smiling slightly. Sorry sis but I'm with Emiko on this. I have a feeling this is a mission we must do." I looked at her wearily but nodded slightly. That was one place I never wished to go back to.

(Amu pov)

This was the third day I had been in training. Lets just say I wasn't that great so far. Although Lulu and Nobuko reassured me once I got form shifting down it would be easy. They had both quickly become my friends. Things didn't look as bad as they once did. However I missed my friends and Ikuto. My eyes saddened at the thought of him. Lulu had reassured me once I was ready I could return here and there. After all earth is where we do our missions. I didn't like the idea of reaping souls. However after Nobuko explained they were only from those whose time was up, I felt a little better. Lulu had told me about how the first time is a bit hard but after that you get used to it. She had told me of a crush she had on someone on earth. I felt bad she hadn't seen him in a while. She smiled though saying that once I was ready me and her would go on missions together. I found myself feeling a sister like closeness for her. Then again in a since we were sisters. "Amu try again please. Focus on unleashing your self from your cage. Allow your self to let go and be free." I took a deep breath and attempted to do as she said. After about a minute I felt as if I was as light as a feather. Within a second the feeling was gone. When I opened my eyes everything seemed clearer then it once had. I turned to see a grinning Lulu and a nodding Nobuko. "Amu you did it! you look awesome!" Lulu said excitedly. I turned and walked to the long mirror. My eyes were ringed red, my hair had a red streak toward the front, my clothes had changed in under a second I was amazed. I was wearing a red Lolita style dress with black mid calf boots. But the most shocking part of it all was the red angel wings that adorned my back. I blinked making sure I wasn't seeing things. The scar of the sparrow glowed when the light died down it was left a silver color. I was shocked and looked to Lulu who smiled. "Its the symbol of who you are." She pulled her sleeve to the side. There on her shoulder was a diamond silver scar.

(Ikuto pov.)

We had all packed and met at the park. When all were present I once again asked if they were sure. They all nodded, with that we headed off to Tsukasa's. Silently I wondered who was this soul protectors group thing. Tsukasa seemed sure they could help and would. I just prayed they could.


	3. Reapers rod

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Reapers rod-<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

We had just arrived at Tsukasa's office. Once we entered I introduced everyone to Tsukasa. Once again he opened the bookcase. This resulted in mummers on how awesome and cool that was. I ignored them and followed Tsukasa down the stairs, the others followed after. We came to a hallway with many doors on each side. However we did not stop until we came to a big metal door. Tsukasa turned around dramatically to face us. "You will only be meeting the three in charge of the soul protector group until later." With that he turned back to the door and placed his hand on the door knob. Only to stop once again, however this time he looked over his shoulder, "Oh and be very careful about what you say." With that he opened the door to reveal...three girls? One was reading a magazine, another was painting her nails, while the last sat on the couch channel surfing. These were the people who could help us? "What the hell! How can three girls possibly help us against demons freaking demons!" Immediately I regretted my out burst. In less than a second a sword was at my neck. Hearing a clicking noise I saw I was also at gun point. To say I wasn't scared or surprised would be the biggest lie ever. "Haruna, Mizuki calm down." The one on the couch said she looked to be the oldest of the three. The one with the sword lowered it with a smirk on her face. "Still doubt us?" I shook my head in reply to shocked to speak. The one who held me at gun point began to giggle. I slightly flinched do to her quick change in attitude. "Hi my names Haruna! And the one watching TV is Emiko, Oh the girl who almost took your head off is Mizuki!" It took a second for what she had said to sink in. "Uh.." was all I could get out. "Haruna I think you broke him." Emiko said boredly. "Mizuki help me fix him!" Haruna yelled. (Slap) What the hell! was that for?" I asked Mizuki while rubbing my cheek. She shrugged and answered innocently, "Haruna told me to fix you." My friends had all been cracking up this whole time. I turned to glare at them before turning back to glare at the three dangerous yet weird girls. "Look can you help me or not? " I asked in a frustrated tone. "The question is will we help you." Emiko stated boredly. I really had no idea what I was getting into when I trusted Tsukasa.

(Tadase pov)

Rima and myself stood outside of Amu's house, once again going over the plan. Once we had ran through it Rima hid in a bush and I rang the doorbell. When the door opened I was met by the sobbing of Amu's mom Midori. "Um...is Amu home?" I asked confused by the sobbing woman. "Amu... Amu is missing." She got out through tears and hick ups. "What? missing!" I yelled. "Ya the police... the police are looking for her." She said while trying to calm down.

(Amu pov)

They had been right. Everything was easier in reaper form. I still had yet to be able to undue the transformation though. I was now in the combat room practicing along side Lulu. Earlier I had inquired why we needed to learn how to fight. She had then explained that there are some who try to interfere with our work. I noticed how her eyes darkened a great deal when she had answered my question. "Amu try to call upon your weapon." I stared at her confused by what she had said. "Call...weapon?" I inquired while cocking my head to the left. She chuckled lightly then answered, " We all have a weapon that fits our abilities. You must call it forth, and the one that chooses you will appear." I listened to her in awe. "How..How do I call it ?" She took a second she seemed in thought. "Well I suppose you think of pulling it towards you and focus only on it. The first time is always a bit hard, but after you know your weapon and its name you just have to say its name and it will come. So its easier after the first time." She went back to training and I sat down on the floor and did as she had told me to. After about an hour however I was getting frustrated. Why isn't it working? That's when I noticed the air in front of me had started to shimmer. I took a step back due to fear of not knowing what was happening. As soon as I had done so the shimmer disappeared and a staff materialized, A plain black staff. "A stick...A freaking stick that's my weapon?" I mumbled this as I grabbed the staff from the air. When my hand made contact, the staff morphed into a wickedly sharp scythe. I studied it intrigued by the beautiful silver swirls and skulls that now adorned it. The designs and blade gleamed in the light. I was now awe struck and felt a strange feeling toward the weapon. It felt as if it was a part of me.

(Lulu pov)

My eyes widened and my moth fell agape. She had obtained the legendary reapers rod. The rod is able to shift into different weapons upon the owners need. Its rumored to be the weapon the first demon king had owned. Although it was thought to not have really existed. But this this right here was proof. It is also said that only a decedent of the first king could wield the reapers rod. I looked at Amu who was oblivious to what she held in her hands. If she has this weapon... Then she is the rightful ruler. I must inform Nobuko that way once Amu is ready she can take her rightful place.


	4. Training or hell?

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND I GOT ATTACKED BY A FENCE :( MEAN FENCE! I SHALL CUT YOU DOWN!**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 training or hell?-<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

After some begging the three sisters as they like to be called agreed to help. However they said training must start immediately. Currently they were teaching us the basics to fighting. Nagi however had already gone through years of self defense classes. So instead he was working with Haruna on practicing shooting. The rest of us however were struggling through basics. The exercises were brutal and I was already sore within a few hours of working out. Not that I have ever been weak no its just their training was hard. We would have only a week to train then we were to leave for the demon world. Emiko had told us that they have been there before and knew the place well. However they refused to tell us anymore after that. Tomorrow they were gonna teach us about each type of demon and there weaknesses. But for now I had to try to make it through their harsh training.

(Amu pov)

I was sitting in my room reading a book that listed types of demons. I was intrigued that their were different types. I also was intrigued and happy to find out being a demon did not affect weather you were good or bad. I went over the list over and over because Lulu was gonna test me soon. They were listed by type the lowest number making them stronger highest were the weaker demons.

1- Royal demons- These can consist of any type of demon. It all depends on strength and ancestors.

2-Reapers- Reapers are demons that harvest souls. They take the souls of humans and escort them to the underworld. The more souls they collect the stronger they become. However this is a slow process. Each reaper has an ability that they are best with, their weapons choose them based on that ability.

3-Elemental demons- These demons have powers that revolve around the elements. (Fire, Earth, Air, Water, storm, ice) However they each only have one power.

4- copy cat demon- These demons are able to shape shift as well as mimic the demons powers they are copying. However they aren't as strong as the real deal which is why they rank fourth.

5-Tempters- There are many different types. There job is to try to cause humans to fall into temptation. However they do this to separate those who are weak to give in.

6-Mares- These demons dance on your chest at night bringing nightmares. They can physically touch you even if you aren't aware of them all demons can ghost however can't harm you unless you know their there.

7- Telepathic, telekinetic, and physic-These demons are ranked in the same group despite their different powers. They are either able to read minds and put input in your mind, or able to control things and move them with their mind. Demons who can see the future also with their mind are grouped here as well. All together this group is for demons who use mind over matter.

8- Agents- These are the lowest type besides the demi demons and or semi demons. Agents basically just go around keeping an eye on ghost on earth. They tell them who they can and cannot reveal them self to. They basically reinforce rules of the dead for those who have not moved on.

9- Demi demons and semi demons- They are humans who have acquired slight demonic power. They are either born with it or made a deal with a demon. There powers differ, however they aren't as strong as the full demons.

I had managed to memorize all of this with only slight difficulty. Now all I had to do was wait for Lulu to test me on the basics. I sat there swinging my legs back and forth and skimming through the book. That is until a picture caught my attention. I stared at the picture of a familiar looking weapon. Reapers rod I read the name, as soon as I had uttered the name my weapon materialized. I stared at my weapon intensely comparing it to the picture. They were similar but slightly different in designs. However when I read the text I was amazed. The weapon was able to morph into what its owner wished it to be. I read on learning that there was only one and even then it was only believed to exist by few.

(Ikuto pov)

What the hell. Are they trying to kill us? We had been training for 7 hours straight. I only voiced my complaints once due to the fact Emiko reminded me why I was doing this. Nagi seemed to blush anytime one of the three girls spoke to him. Haruna had taken a liking to teasing him. He seemed to have a crush on all three of them. I shook my head and continued my training. I wonder is this training or hell?


	5. A little truth

**DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA JUST THE PLOTS**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 A little truth-<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

We were all sore by the time the training had finished. We were told we weren't allowed to leave till after the mission was finished. We were now currently eating and well complaining about how sore we were. "How do you guys even put up with that?" Kukai asked the three sisters. They seemed hesitant to answer. "Well you see we ourselves... originated from the demon world." Mizuki had said hesitantly. Many things seemed to click together at once. "So you three... are demons?" I raised an eyebrow. They all nodded at once, I looked to my friends who all were just as shocked. "They had fled the demon world to come here. They well didn't agree with some things that went on there." Tsukasa said as he had just walked in. "Anything else you want to tell us Tsukasa?" I asked while glaring at him. What else could he have possibly left out. "Oh ya! Well you should probably know that we are elemental demons!" Came Haruna's excited voice. "Ya well I doubt they understand what that means Haruna." Mizuki stated boredly. She then fiercely bit into her hamburger causing me to involuntarily flinch. I still had a small bruise from when she had slapped me earlier that morning.

(Emiko pov)

I sighed inwardly I guess I should explain a few things. " There are many types of demons. We are elemental demons meaning we are able to control and hold the ability of an element. There are different types of elemental demons depending on which element they can control. There are 6 elements Fire, Earth, Air, Water, storm, ice. In the power ranks elemental demons rank in third place. My element is fire obviously, Haruna's element is storm, as for Mizuki she is earth. There are only three types of demons that are have the power to call upon a weapon. This weapon fits their ability , These three demons are Reapers, Elemental , and copy cats. We do not count the royal demons seeing how they can be any different type of demon."

(Ikuto pov)

Mizuki pulled out a list that ranked each demon type. I passed it to my friends so they could see also. "However there is one thing you girls are forgetting to tell them." Tsukasa had spoken up. We looked to them as they glared at Tsukasa. I swear I was starting to wonder if they practiced doing things at the same time. Sighing Emiko nodded to her sisters. "Well there is one other type of demon... However it is not listed there because its more of an ability that is rare. Shades, its what those who have this ability are called. My sisters and I are not only elemental demons but shades as well. A shade is someone who along with their normal demonic powers also have other...powers."

(Amu pov)

I had passed Lulu's test and afterward I had asked her about the reapers rod. She seemed shocked but explained the legend of the reapers rod. I sighed I guess my weapon really isn't the reapers rod after all I couldn't be a descendant of the first demon king. I laughed it off and explained to Lulu my mistake. Sadly the look on her face said something else. I raised an eyebrow, "Tell." Was all I said. Then she told me in truth I was the wielder of the reapers rod. Great just what I needed as if being a demon wasn't bad enough. After that she explained she wouldn't tell no one until after my training had finished. Then as she had said I would have to take my right full place as ruler. I was beyond freaked out, I had never wanted any of this. Sure dealing with ghost and demons were horrible and scary but now...Well this seemed slightly worse all of a sudden. I layed in my bed missing Ikuto and all my friends I really wish I could see them. With that I fell asleep exhausted from all that I had learned today.

(Rima pov)

After talking to many people we were still empty handed on clues. That is until we had learned from Tadase's uncle that they had came to his office. He reassured us they were all fine and that they would be back when they were ready to. What the hell is that supposed to mean. This lunatic was obviously trying to cover something up. I stood up on his desk and kicked his stuff off. "R-Rima calm down." Came Tadase's annoying voice. I had learned that he had split personalities. I almost preferred his jerk side to his nice side. I grabbed Tsukasa by the collar and bent down to glare into his eyes. "I know your hiding something. You better tell me now." He shook in fear holding his hands up in defense. "A-alright" He then stood up still shaking and opened the bookcase. Tadase gasped in surprise where as I just shrugged and hopped down from the desk. Ignoring the two mumbling Idiots I walked down the stairs. I didn't check whether they to had followed, honestly I didn't care. I went to the metal door at the end of the hall. It seemed to be the one I felt drawn to, reaching for the knob I turned it slowly.


	6. Declaring

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Declaring<strong>

(Rima pov)

I opened the door and froze, Everyone had turned towards me. "Rima what are you doing here?" Came Ikuto's voice. I froze unable to speak my apology slipping my mind. "Tsukasa why did you let these people in?" A hyper looking girl asked. I turned to look at Tadase and his uncle, who might I add looked scarred. "U-Uh well...it's a long story." He said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "You see why I said he is a useless old man." A girl stated boredly. Tsukasa went and pouted in a corner. "Rima I think you should leave and forget this all." I faked like Ikuto's words didn't hurt me. I wasn't gonna leave till I fixed things or at least tried. "No, Not until I say what I have to." I managed to speak. "I think you have said enough!" Utau shouted while clenching her teeth together. I was about to reply when a boy with purple hair spoke up. "I don't know what the hell is going on. But I can see the sincerity in her eyes. I think you should at least hear what she has to say." He had said this with a friendly smile. I found myself feeling calm just by his smile. Ikuto stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Can you guys give us a minute?" He didn't seem happy at all. Then again I can't really blame him. Nodding everyone left the room. Utau was hesitant but left with one last glare directed at me. Once we were alone Ikuto stared at me waiting. I found it hard to speak yet again. Taking a deep breath I let it all out. Surprisingly he listened to it all patiently. It felt good to let everything out. However I grew nervous when Ikuto had yet to speak. His face was completely blank and didn't give anything away. "I forgive you." I stared at him surprised and that's when I could no longer hold the tears in. "Whats this? The great Rima crying now that's something I know my best friend wouldn't do." I laughed and smiled. It felt great to have my best friend back. After that I went to apologize to Utau. And as I had predicted she acted stubborn. She had responded to my apology with, "Just because my brother forgives you, doesn't mean you won't have to regain my trust." I was so glad she was giving me a chance. " Only you could be so stubborn." She smiled slightly when I had said this. Turning with a Humph she walked away. Same Utau I laughed lightly. "I'M glad you seem to be feeling better." I turned to see the purple haired boy. My stomach started doing flips. I felt myself become angry. How? How is a stranger making me feel this way. "Yup." I said popping the p. His stupidly cute smile didn't even falter a little. "That's good. My names Nagihiko, but my friends call me Nagi." In my head I was thinking he is cute. However my reply came out as, "and your telling me this why?" Before he could answer there was a crashing noise from the other room. Without saying another word we went to go see what the commotion was. We walked in to find Tadase on the ground rubbing his jaw. I turned to find the source of why Tadase was on the ground. Ikuto stood there smirking and unclenching his fist. "That was so... Romantic!" Yelled two hyper girls.

(Nagi pov)

I stared at Haruna and Yaya. I really wonder if they are crazy at times. "So anyone want to explain?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well Tadase here went and confessed how much he loved Amu. And that he wished to say sorry as well, and get her back." Kukai stated. Shaking my head I turned to Rima who stood there looking bored. She shrugged when she saw me gazing at her. With that she went and pulled Tadase up by the ear. "Rima get your fucking hands off me!" Tadase had yelled. What had happened to his polite personality. Rima let go and face palmed. "Ikuto you Idiot! you made his other personality come out. Great now he is gonna be a jerk for a while." She glared at Ikuto who only looked confused. Then again everybody looked confused. Then it hit me, but I wanted to confirm it. "Rima what do you mean?" I waited for her to answer but someone else did instead. "Split personalities." We all turned to see Tsukasa. He was now holding an ice pack to his head. Haruna and Mizuki had beat him up. However everyone was surprised when Emiko also joined in. Looks like he was gonna be bruised for a while. The three sisters as we have come to call them were mad. Tsukasa had let two people in now they would become involved. "Well anyways, Tadase Rima you should go train with the others." Everyone flinched at the word train. "Um.. Tsukasa they don't even know what is going on." I explained since he had seemed to have forgotten. "Oh ya!" Haruna shouted. Mizuki shrugged and in a bored tone stated she would be practicing, with that she left the room. Emiko sighed, then explained everything. Tadase still being in jerk mode laughed. "You guys are all crazy." And that was all it took Haruna and Emiko both hit him. When he had got up he asked what had happened politely. Emiko banged her head on the table, "Seriously! someone else please tell him. I really don't want to explain again." The next thing I know everyone had fled and left me to explain to Tadase. This time his eyes widened and he declared he would help save Amu.

(Mizuki pov)

I was taking my anger out on the practice dummies. How many more people is Tsukasa gonna let in and trust? Letting people close and trusting them only leads to being hurt. They betray you in the end. I pulled myself together, I will not allow myself to lose control. I hated the thought of returning to the demon world. However I knew I had to. This time I would finish what was started. I would get my revenge, and save Airi. Even if it ment fighting Lulu or Kairi. After all they are the ones who betrayed us most. I felt a tear fall, I wiped it away and went back to massacring dummies.


	7. Shocked by ice

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD SPECIAL THANKS TO GOUSTE XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Shocked by Ice<strong>

(Kairi pov)

"What do yo mean? Kairi you have to stop them OK Amu...Amu has the reapers rod." I stared at Lulu shocked. "Wait so that means she's to be ruler?" Of course she is if she has the reapers rod. After all only a decedent can wield the weapon. "Kairi you know as well as I do what it means." Lulu stated as if she could read my mind. "Then I guess we will have to stop are old friends before they can step into the demon world again." I stated in a lifeless tone. Not that I didn't care, in fact that's the problem I do care. I could tell Lulu hated this to after all we didn't exactly have a choice. "Send agents maybe we wont have to hurt them if we can just scare the humans then maybe they will back off." I nodded but was doubt full. I knew there was another reason they wished to return. I left Lulu and walked through the hall till I found the door I knew well. Unlocking it I descended the stairs. The air grew colder with each step. I went to the last door and unlocked it, walking in I went up to her personal ice prison. I knew she was aware I was here, I also knew she could hear me through the ice that held her captive. I put my hand on the cold ice, it didn't bother me seeing how this was my element. I slid my hand up to where hers was. "I'm sorry." With that I left to call on the agents. When I had done so I went before the king. Bowing I told him of what had been done. "Kairi you must go to and finish them." I couldn't face them not yet. But I knew I had no choice, nodding I left.

(Emiko pov)

Besides a few complaints everyone seemed to be improving. They were getting quite good, considering the short amount of time we had. We were in the middle of training when I Mizuki froze. Turning toward me she drew her sword. I was confused at first, that is until I too sensed something strange. I turned towards Haruna who had not sensed it yet. "Haruna!" She turned and looked puzzled till recognition crossed her face. Tsukasa had noticed how we were waiting with our weapons drawn. "Ikuto take the others and..." He didn't get a chance to finish. Agent came through the walls, but I sensed something familiar. "Kairi " I heard Mizuki hiss. Just then Kairi also faced through. There were no words said as we stood there waiting. We would not attack unless attacked first. As if he had read my mind Kairi sent sharp shards of ice flying at us. Quickly I put up a wall of fire, and the ice fell into puddles of water. "Kairi! Wh-what's going on?" We all froze, Yaya knew him? "Yaya? Why are you here?" Kairi asked with eyes wide. "I'm here to help my friend. But why is Kairi trying to hurt people. That's not who the real Kairi is!" Even the agents had stopped confused by the scene that was going on. "Y-Yaya...I'm sorry!" With that he sent ice flying at everyone. This time I didn't have time to harness my element. Mizuki however was slashing the shards that came her way. Harunna used he telekinesis to stop a majority of ice in its tracks. Deciding to leave them to deal with the ice that was continuously being sent our way. I then went for the agents cutting them down. After all agents weren't strong and had little demonic power. I had slayed all the agents in a matter off minutes. I looked to see everyone was OK and the ice had stopped. Yaya however was staring at Kairi with a tear streaked face. "Yaya...Im sor.." He stopped before he finished. Shaking his head he vanished. "Yaya how do you know kairi?" Haruna asked in a soothing voice. " I met him 2 years ago. And well He's my ... Boyfriend. I hadn't seen him in a while cause he said he was in another country." She then began to sob. Kairi once again you hurt someone we care for! Everyone was shocked by the fact Yaya had been dating a demon.

(kairi pov)

I fled I couldn't see Yaya like that. I hated that bastard for making me do this. I guess this makes Yaya and I enemies. Socking the wall I left a dent, I wish it was the kings head. One day... One day I will get you for what you have made me do.

(Amu pov)

I had a break for the first time since I've gotten here. I had learned allot in just a short time. However I still missed Ikuto and all my friends. Who would have thought that I the girl who was once haunted and emotionless, would have gotten this far. Not that I wasn't still mad about how they had ruined my life before the demons and ghost that is. However I was told by Lulu that the king was just worried. She explained its dangerous for any demon to be on earth to long. Lulu had said later on that day she was going to introduce me to one of her friends. I was happy I would meet someone new. And the best part was he was an Elemental demon. I have so many questions I want to ask him.


	8. Strange

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter8-Strange<strong>

(Amu pov)

"Amu this is kairi" Lulu said pointing to a boy with forest green hair and striking blue eyes. I smiled lightly honestly I felt a bit intimidated by his eyes. "Nice to meet you Amu." He smiled as he spoke. His voice was friendly so I shook the strange feeling away, "Its nice to meet you to." He seemed OK enough I wonder what element he is. As soon as I thought that images of ice came to mind. "A-are you...I mean is your element Ice?" Both Lulu and Kairi seemed shocked but he nodded. After that awkward moment things seemed to run smooth. I found Kairi to be the type to blurt facts out. It was , how can I say this oh a bit ANNOYING! But I couldn't help but like him.

(Time skip-)

I had a very fun day, we had gone to a restaurant and did karaoke. I even got to play the piano. Though I found my self drifting to thoughts of my other Friend. Ikuto... I missed him so much. Shaking my head I finished drying my hair off. I layed down and allowed sleep to take over.

-Dream-

I was wandering the corridors of the castle. When I heard a voice, it was a soft whisper and I couldn't understand it. Looking around I found that I was alone. It must have just been in my mind. I continued walking until I heard the voice again. Only this time it was clearer. It uttered only one word over and over. "Stairs." I looked around what stairs? There was many different stairs in this huge place. Shaking my head I was about to continue on walking. That is until I heard the clicking of a door opening. I turned to see a door I hadn't noticed before Opening. Cautiously I made my way to the door, to discover stairs going downward. Fighting with myself I slowly descended the stairs. With each step the air seemed to grow colder. I was shaking from both uncertainty and cold. When I had reached the bottom, again a door clicked open. I slowly tip toed to the door unsure of what I would find. When I reached the door, I felt the chill of ice. Looking in I soon discovered why. The room was full of ice, but what was appalling about it all was the girl. There was a girl frozen in the ice. I was frightened and worried for the girl. Making my way closer I tried to find some way to free her. "Amu...Not...all...what...seems." I froze and stared at the girl, was she speaking to me?

(End dream)

I bolted up in bed, the dream felt so real. I felt the freezing air still. Shaking I noticed my skin was covered in goose bumps. The dream had felt so real, I found my self doubting whether it was a dream or not.

(Ikuto pov)

I couldn't stand not being near Amu. Its been hell trying to pretend I'm OK. We all were currently at the table. Emiko asked Yaya to tell us what she knows about Kairi. "Well I met him 2 years ago. I was crying at the park, cause well I felt lonely. My friend had moved away, and my mom was always working. I don't... have a dad well I never met him before, and I'm an only child. While I was crying someone put their hand on my head. I looked up to see a boy with green hair and pretty blue eyes. He asked why I was crying, at first I didn't want to tell him. But after a while it just all came out. After that day Kairi would always come visit me when I was alone. I started to have feelings for him, he had to leave the country allot. Whenever he was in town he would visit me. We could talk and he brought out the real me. One day he asked me to be his girlfriend. I happily excepted, and I loved him. He said he loved me to, but that he had to go somewhere for a while. We would email each other when he was gone. He promised me he would come back soon, and that he would make sure I wasn't lonely again. He had said that he would find away to be with me without having to leave. And well now I found out he is evil." Yaya looked down frowning. "But Yaya doesn't feel that Kairi is evil! He is a good boy who is nice, smart, and sweet!" Yaya added and once again resumed sobbing. "Yaya...I think your right." Haruna quietly said while rubbing Yaya's back. I saw Kukai stand up and stretch. "Ill be back I'm gonna train to kick some sense into Kairi's head." With that he left.

(Kukai pov)

I had been walking when I heard noises coming from the training room. I guess I'm not the only one who wishes to blow off some steam. I wanted to hurt Kairi for hurting Yaya. I had come to see Yaya as a little sister, same with Haruna. Slowly I opened the door to see Mizuki slashing at practice dummies. She was fierce in everything she did yet she could also be well grounded. I saw a tear fall from her eye, as it fell she seemed to increase her assault on the dummies. I cleared my throat only to have a sword pointed at me. I didn't flinch although I wanted to. "Kukai?" She dropped her sword after she uttered my name. "You know I understand you." I said it because I saw in her eyes the emotions I felt. "Ya sure..." she was about to resume killing the dummies. But I grabbed her hand, "Betrayed, hurt,lost,unable to trust, like you have to keep your cool, but you find your release through training." She surprised me when she turned and through her arms around me crying. I didn't offer words, I didn't try to reassure her, because I was unsure how things would end. Instead I held her and allowed her to cry. That's one thing I wish someone would have done for me.

(Emiko pov)

I had a strange feeling, a bad one. My feelings were soon proven right. A copy cat demon appeared and then others came. Damn it! The others were in another room and I was facing 5 demons alone. They morphed into me and began to strike. Fuck it I surprised them by striking than releasing a whirl of fire. I managed to take two down. But one had sliced my arm, now don't get me wrong here but I was mad this was my fav shirt. "Haruna!" A second later the others came in. Haruna and Ikuto both jumped into action. I had to give Ikuto credit he had gotten good with a double edged sword. He had taken one down while Haruna destroyed one with her special gun. He was struck with a ton of blades that looked like a fan. Down he fell the last one was dodging our attacks. This one was fast as hell he had morphed into Haruna. She managed to get a blow on his arm since he wasn't as fast as her still. Then he fell over. I was surprised to see Rima standing there boredly with a bloody sword in hand. She had barley started training and was usually to lazy to try. Yet she just took down a demon without any of us even seeing her do it. Getting over my shock I called everyone into the room. They stared around as the bodies vanished, clearly they were confused. "I decided we can sit here and wait. They will keep sending demons, and its to big of a risk. We will be leaving in three days." With that I left to change my shirt, my minor wound closed on its own.


	9. Feeling

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 9- Feeling<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

Everyone was nervous, we were all running around packing or training. We had to all make sure we were able to use some type of weapon at least well enough to protect ourselves. I was best with the double edged sword. Utau was good with a bow and arrow (surprisingly might I add.) Yaya was OK with a gun (Not that I trust her with it.) Kukai well he was good with wielding a pair of bladed sai. Nagi was good with ninja stars and throwing daggers. Rima was good with a sword. And well Tadase... ya he was just an idiot, But he was alright with a battle ax. I guess but only when he was in jerk mode, why are we taking him again?

(Amu pov)

Lulu had been training with me for hours, then kairi joined to. It was nice trying to go against an elemental demon. Nice because I learned allot and well it was cool to see him use his power. Last nights dream came to mind though when I saw him form a wall of ice to block my attack. I shook my head Kairi wouldn't do that, besides it was just a dream right? I had been distracted and when I was knocked back I was confused. "Amu are you alright?" Kairi asked. I nodded in reply, "That's why you can't let your guard down." Lulu stated from the bench. This time I called on my weapon. Kairi stared at it then at me, his face clearly showed shock. The... R-reapers rod." He gulped after he said that as if her were scared. "Yup the one and only, Amu is the wielder. I thought I told you already" Lulu said to Kairi. I couldn't help but feel there was something more to this reaper rod. "You did... just I thought maybe it was a mistake. Maybe we...should take a break."Kairi said already sitting down. I followed suite haha chicken. I didn't say that out loud of course.

(Lulu pov)

I knew Kairi was gonna want an explanation on why I hadn't announced it to the boss yet. I don't know why he thought I could possibly make a mistake. My thoughts flew to something and I jumped up. "Ill be right back." I left before they could answer. I ran all the way to her room. Well he prison of ice, and just as I had suspected the ice was slowly melting. How could I have forgotten about Airi. This was bad very bad we would have to move her far away from here. The stronger Amu grew the stronger Airi would grow. Damn it! I should have remembered before. Airi was also a descendant of the first king, though she wasn't as strong as others. She still would be able to break free since she is meant to serve the rightful heir to the throne. If we allowed her to get free right now then the current king would try to stop Amu. We had to keep Airi locked up until Amu was ready to take over. I knew the king wouldn't want to step down, so Amu will have to fight him when the time is right. "Until then...hold on a little longer." I looked to the floor fighting tears. This all was for a reason whether anyone realized it or not. Kairi and I have been working hard for a long time to convince the king we worked for him alone. In truth we wished to keep are enemy close, we had to fool are own friends. Hopefully when the time comes they will understand. Till then we can't let them interfere. I paced the room, glancing at Airi once in a while. How the hell can I keep them away, if they come they may ruin everything. Or worse they all could get killed and we would never be able to stop the king.

(Tsukasa pov)

I had been sitting at the table, watching everyone frantically run around. For some odd reasons they reminded my of ants running around. Not that I could blame them, after all they had changed the date and only had three days to finish preparing. I had a strong feeling some one wouldn't make it back. Who I don't know, but I knew my feeling usually come true. I stared at my reflection in my cup watching as my eyes momentarily flashed red. Blinking they went back to blue. I resumed observing the frantic ants running about. Its quite strange that I have been able to keep secrets from those three girls for so long. Then again even the wisest can fall at some point. I hid the smirk that was plastered onto my face. Slowly I stood up and walked to my office. Picking up a phone I dialed kairi to inform him of the news. Once I had finished he told me to let them come. However I was to not let them know that Amu was the heir to the throne. I had asked why the plans had changed, only to be told it would awaken Airi so they moved her. If that happened and the king new airi woke up , the king would most likely discover the secret there trying to keep until the right time. Agreeing I hung up, instead of going back I stayed at my desk. My feet propped on my desk as I let my mind wonder. I was searching for a certain tunnel, one that would allow me to see a small glimpse of what is to come. Once I found it I peered into it knowing the tunnel would fade soon I made sure I payed attention. Moments later the tunnel had vanished and I was left with a frown on my face. My suspicions someone wasn't gonna make it back confirmed, but once again I couldn't tell who. Blood was all I could see, I knew someone would indeed lose their life, I just hope the rest make it back safe.


	10. Arival

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA :D**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10-Arrival<strong>

(Time skip to day of trip-)

(Haruna pov)

I knew many things, this would be a hard mission. Maybe even the hardest we have been on. Besides that we had allot at stake. If we were to return we had promised it would be to finish what had started long ago. Now we were about to leave, we had doubled checked what we all have brought. Though we kind of had to force Yaya to leave the candy behind. I understand her she uses sweets as a way to forget the pain, odd but true. I was nervous about the out come of this mission. I knew we wouldn't be back for a few days, and when we did there was the chance our life would all be changed. Ikuto may or may not have the one he loves back. Yaya may be heart broken even further or not. Everyone could very well be scared for life. We all could lose someone, and then we would all be hurt. I knew Mizuki was worried weather she showed it or not. Emiko kept her calm but I knew she to would be hurt if she lost her friends. This would only be over once we finished or were finished.

(Mizuki pov)

I was nervous and knew the stakes were high. However I was determined this had gone on for way to long. Maybe there is a reason that we had been asked to save Amu. Maybe because it was time to end the kings life. He had destroyed everything we had held dear. That is the one thing we all had in common, even Lulu and Kairi. I had to keep my calm or I would transform. When I transform or lose control I shape shift into a tiger. Its still me but I really want to save that for later, that attack takes more energy out of me. I stood there I knew very well that someone would be returning to the ground by the time the mission was over. I pulled calmness from the earth everything would change for better or worse I couldn't say. One thing is sure blood will be spilled, lives will be changed.

(Emiko pov)

When the others weren't looking I studied them remembering each of them. I found my hand fidgeting with my necklace. I would never let it show that I was worried, in fact i was nervous and worried. But I kept myself in control, being in control is one thing that could prevent death. I stared at the humans they seemed to range in emotions. I had already planned one thing for sure. If it comes to facing the king before the end of the mission I will distract him. He is a false heartless ruler and when the time comes I will not leave till his blood is on my hands. I nodded seeing as everyone was ready.

(Ikuto pov)

The three sisters stood near a wall placing their palms on it. I was confused until a min later the stepped through. Tsukasa instructed us to all do the same, and hesitantly we did. To find ourselves in an alleyway. I was gonna ask if something went wrong when I caught sight of someone passing by, his eyes glowed red. Wait so that was it, no flash portal, or creepy door, or swirling vortex? Everything looked as if we were still on earth! The buildings, clothes, even the people if you ignored the fact their eyes were glowing. I was even more shell shocked when Emiko took us to a hotel and checked in. They clearly could tell we were confused. "Were you expecting something more like hell?" Mizuki asked me. "I really don't know what I was expecting. Just I know it wasn't this." I gestured to the window ahead. "Ikuto don't be silly most of the stuff in the human world came from here." I looked at Haruna raising a brow. "Its true demons who moved to the human world brought customs over to make things easier on them. In the end they made money of it and posed as humans." Everyone Mouthe's hung agape, all except Haruna who was laughing, Mizuki who giggled for the first time since we met her, and Emiko who was smiling slightly. "Well we have to get planning." Mizuki said going back into her bored facade.

(Amo pov)

I was wandering around, Lulu and Kairi said they were busy. So I was left alone it was only then that I felt a chill. This hall...My dream! That's where Ive seen this. I searched for the door, the one that I went through in my dream. I had found it and cautiously I opened it, to my luck the door was unlocked. Cautiously I walked down the stairs. I paused something didn't seem right. The air wasn't cold I ran to the door that held the ice girl in my dream. It was empty I stared puzzled I guess it really was a dream. I was about to turn and leave when I bumped into someone. I slowly raised my eyes to find the demon who Had brought me here. "Amu dear there you are." He pulled me up and into an embrace. Despite his friendly gesture and tone there was something hostile about this man. "Um..." I was at a loss for words. "Amu I hope you're doing well its been a while. Why don't we go to the garden and catch up." He didn't say it as a question more like a command. Nodding still unable to speak I followed him. Once we were there we sat on a bench beneath a big weeping willow. It was beautiful, then again so was he who ever he was. "Maybe its time I properly introduce myself." I stared at him and waited. Something about him made it hard to speak. "My name is Yoru...And I am the king of the demon world. My eyes widened and I was sure they would pop out of my head. "Y-Your the k-king?" I managed to stutter out. He smirked in reply,"Why yes, yes I am. You my dear belong to me." I felt my eyes droop and found my self falling. However my eyes felt to heavy as did my body to care.

(Yoru pov)

I placed Amu on my bed in my room. I would not let her go so easily, now to deal with those brats. I stared at my soon to be brides face, once were married I will be rightfully king. I put my pointer finger to my chin. Now to deal with those traitors, things would have worked but they forgot one big detail. They forgot I held the first kings ring. The ring glows when it senses blood. The blood of the first kings this just helped me in my plans. I had already planned to obtain Amu long ago. Imagine the shock I had when one day the ring began to glow. At first I was confused till I allowed the ring to guide me. Only to be led to the training room, to see Amu call on her weapon. The reapers rod materialized, another advantage came from this. The fact Kairi and Lulu had tried to hide it showed were their loyalty is. To confirm my suspicions I went to check on Airi only to find she had been moved, and to bump into Amu. I would wait, wait till the time was right before I dealt with them. I would finish them who stand in my way. Then I shall become king rightfully through marriage. I took one last glimpse at Amu. I felt my anger grow shaking it of and composing myself I left, ordering guards to stand watch. With that I locked the door and walked away smirking.

(Amu pov) -Dream-

I was running from someone, I didn't know who but I knew something bad would happen if I stopped. I kept going running my legs growing tired with each step, still I pushed on. I stopped when I was at a dead end. I heard the sounds of foot steps growing near. I ran to the door closest to me. Closing it I turned to be faced with a girl. She looked familiar, she did not speak as she stared at me. We heard the sound of foot steps almost out side the door. The girl grabbed me and pushed me in a wardrobe before I could protest the door opened. I stared through the crack, I couldn't see who was in the room besides the girl. But then I did see something, I held back my scream as a hand was plunged through the girls chest. I shut my eyes tight trying to wake myself up. Only when I opened my eyes I wasn't awake. And I was staring at the back of someone. I held my breath When the person had left I stepped out. Falling to my knees, I was surrounded by blood.

-End of dream-


	11. Real

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Real<strong>

(Amu pov)

I opened my eyes slowly, hearing the sound of a violin. I got up thinking maybe it was Ikuto but I found it was Yoru. My heart fell he didn't seem to notice I had woken up yet so I watched him. It had occurred to me that it was his room I was in. His song was sad but beautiful but to me there seemed to be something missing. Something brought me to stand up and walk towards the piano he had in his room. I sat down and when I found the right moment I began to play, letting my soul play. Yoru just now noticed me he looked at me but did not stop his tune. It fit together it seemed to tell of to lovers dancing their last dance before they say farewell for the last time. Slowly we brought the dong to an end but neither one of us moved or stared at each other. The song brought memories of Ikuto to mind and with the memories cam tears. I couldnt help but feel even just at the moment that maybe Yoru had lost the one he loved to. Going out on a limb I felt compelled to ask. "What was her name?" I asked softly I wasn't expecting an answer truthfully. "Her name was Miki." He said it as a whisper yet I heard, I looked to find his eyes glazed over in reminiscence. Maybe just maybe he is misunderstood. I stared down at the keys of the piano before I knew it I was playing. The song told of hurt and loss the loss of someone precious. The good times the sweet memories that seem to make you laugh and cry when you are parted from the one you love. I brought the song to a bittersweet end one that said the rest is unknown. Yoru was now beside me his eyes still holding that of remembrance. We did not utter a word we sat there lost in are own memories.

(Ikuto pov)

We had been planning for hours, yet each plan seemed to hold a flaw to it. We had decided to take a break walking around town. It seemed so unreal that it was so similar to earth. They had malls there were homes everything seemed normal. "Haruna!" We turned to see a short girl running towards us. She had black hair with red streaks in it and violet eyes. She had on a black and red corset top and a frilly tutu like skirt on and combat boots. She skidded to a stop in front of Haruna before jumping on to her and hugging her. "Angel, what are you doing here I thought you were in another realm?" Angel unlatched herself, "We moved back here!" Her voice was bubbly and hyper. She seemed to just now notice there were other people around. Before I knew what was happening she had latched herself onto me and kissed me, like really kissed me. I was confused and my eyes were widened in shock. "Yo Angel get off him." Mizuki had said it in her usual bored tone. The girl Angel was pulled off me by Emiko. "Uh...uh" I was sputtering like a spaz. "Sorry Ikuto Angel is a bit forward when she thinks someones cute." Haruna said in an apologetic way. I stood up, "Um sorry but even if you weren't a little kid I have someone I love already." Emiko face palmed while Haruna shook with fear and hid behind Mizuki. I was curious to why they were acting strange that's is until I felt my self flying backwards in pain. In a second the source which was Angel was standing over me about to pound my face in. "Angel...please don't hurt him he didn't know you were 17." Haruna said while still hiding behind Mizuki. I was tempted to tease her about how she was 17 but short, so I bit my tongue. I'M not a masochist so I kept my mouth shut about her height, she seemed to be debating whether to let me go or not. "Yo shrimp get your hands off my best friend." I was surprised when Rima said that. Angel turned dropping my shirt to stare at the culprit. "Shrimp? your no one to speak seeing how your almost just as short!" Rima didn't back down instead she stared at Angel hard. "Ha but I'm 16 so Ha your 17 and I'M an inch taller." Before we knew what was going on the to shorties were fighting over who was better. Then a second later they were giggling and acting like friends. Girls are so confusing, one minute they want to kill each other the next minute there buddy buddy. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing.

(Lulu pov)

I had a bad feeling, I told Kairi and he said it was probably just my nerves. I insisted something was up with Yoru, he had been acting nice when I had seen him earlier. However I knew it was just an act. His eyes seemed to say he knew something and wasn't happy. I cringed hopping he didn't know enough to ruin are plans. Kairi was busy tracking Emiko and the others now that they were in the demon world. He decided to send out 3 elemental demons, ones that were the opposites of Haruna, Emiko, and Mizuki. That way they had a better chance of blocking their attacks. I shook my head to myself, I knew that they wouldn't be defeated so easily. Kairi probably understood this as well seeing how we were all once so close like a family. Before I could even voice my opinion Kairi spoke. "Its to hopefully stall them by the way have you seen Amu." I stopped what I was doing,"No we both told her we were busy yesterday." Kairi nodded yet stared at me as if there was something I should realize. "You don't think..."I didn't even finish I knew he would get what it is I was getting at. He looked off at nothing as if in thought, "I really can't say, but then again if Yoru has ran into her then he knows of our plans." I knew what he said was true I also had a feeling it had happened. "But why wouldn't he confront us already?" Kairi once again looked off as if he were in thought, "Who knows what goes through his mind."

(Mizuki pov)

We had been walking for a long time, and decided to go back to the hotel room to plan more. That is until we had come close to a dark alley and I felt a portal being opened. My first thought was its nothing important just travelers. That is until I had to dodge a flying dagger that nearly got my face. In an instant everyone was in fighting position with their weapons drawn. The shadows covered whoever are attackers were. We stood waiting for the next attack, something to give them away. And just like that a shard of ice was propelling toward Emiko, A tornado going toward Haruna, and Fire coming at me. Shit! whoever they were they knew about us, so that means Kairi had to have sent them. We quickly blocked the attacks and threw attacks of our own at them. I blocked the fire by forming a rock wall, Haruna had dodged it and sent lightning in the direction the attack had come from, Emiko had dodged it before shooting fire into the alley way. All was silent as we waited it was too dark to see if we had successfully hit are targets. That is until 3 figures flashed forward ready to attack. Transforming into a tiger I jumped over the wall. And the battle had began They were tough but eventually we had caused them to run off. Looking at my sisters we were all exhausted, and I knew this was only the beginning.

(Ikuto pov)

I had never seen the three sisters so exhausted. They had been unable to kill their enemies and we didn't have the power to help. We had finally made it back to the hotel. Everyone seemed to be lost in thought. I guess this proved to everyone just how hard and real this will be.


	12. Take action

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Take action<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

Angel had decided to go with us, we had found out she to was a reaper demon. After everything was planned we decided to take action that night. As the hours drew near we kept the mood light, we knew there was a chance we could all lose someone we cared about. I had double checked with my friends if this is what they wished to do.

They had all nodded and after that we did not speak of how death could take one of us tonight. Yet it was shown in every ones eyes the fear...yet there was also determination. We had been sitting around laughing and speaking only of what we would do once we had finished and returned home. I just hopped we would all be able to do what we had said once we returned.

(Amu pov)

I stared at Yoru as he knelt in front of me. "I-If I marry y-you... then you promise not to hurt my friends?" He nodded staring at me his eyes seemed honest. Slowly I nodded not daring to look at him yet.

My heart hurt but I smiled knowing it was the only way to save the ones I loved. I wasn't expecting Yoru to pin me to the bed and kiss me I didn't fight back but I didn't kiss back. "Amu dear you need to kiss back or I might just change my mind."He whispered seductively against my lips. In a second I had pressed my lips to his before I knew it all thoughts had disappeared except wanting to protect my friends.

He nipped at my bottom lip, I gasped in surprise and his tongue had entered my mouth. I let my tongue slip into his and join in the dance for dominance. He was now on top of me and his kisses grew rougher. His mouth slipped of mine only to seconds later be on my neck, I tried to hold back the moans of pleasure only to fail.

I could feel him smirking against my skin, while I was fighting back tears. My mind was still on Ikuto and how when he kissed me it felt different. He would kiss me and I would feel love...with Yoru I only felt lust but his actions lacked love. I closed my eyes only thinking one thing, forgive me Ikuto.

(Lulu pov)

As soon as I had found out what had happened to Amu I quickly informed Kairi. He and I knew we didn't have long we had to think of something quick before it was too late. Just then there was a crash and a guard had flown through the door, hitting the wall and falling unconscious. I looked at Kairi then yelled for him to go and release Airi it was time for the truth.

I stood in a mutual position one that I would be able to dodge attacks quickly in, and also one that didn't show any attempt to fight. I didn't have to wait long before my three friends...well old friends had stepped through along with new people. "Lulu!" Emiko shouted before turning to the others. "Mizuki go find Airi, Haruna lead the others and save Amu. I'll deal with this traitor, go now!" Emiko had shouted and the next second the others were gone, leaving Emiko and I to face off.

"Emiko...look I don't want to figh-" She cut me off by attacking. I dodged it and called on my weapon, in less than a second a bow had appeared in my hand already loaded for firing. My weapon created its arrows and could never run out of arrows, it also was able to break magical attacks. "I don't want to fight you! But if you attack I will protect myself.

(Mizuki pov)

I allowed my instinct to take over as I slayed those that got in my way. I dodged attacks swiftly and managed to make it past several guards with only one scrape. I kept my sword ready as I stopped to chose left or right. I only stood for a moment before turning left and walking down the hall way. I stayed alert yet continued on. I hope everyone else is doing okay, I stopped momentarily. Kairi! I allowed my self to transform into a tiger as I dashed off. I now had sensed Kairi he was moving Airi, I wouldn't hesitate this time I would end him...This will finish tonight big brother.

(Haruna pov)

We had yet to run into any trouble, I was using my senses to find Amu. I had a uneasy feeling that we were about to run into very big trouble soon. I just hope we can take whatever it is, or at least I can buy the others enough time to get out if I had to. We rounded a corner and I could sense Amu behind the doors up ahead, though she wasn't alone. Turning I calculated maybe 20 guards hiding waiting for the moment to attack.

"Be ready!" I shouted it only to have to dodge an arrow just as I had finished. That must have been a signal cause in seconds we were surrounded and fighting to disperse of those who surrounded us. I didn't even aim as I took demons out left and right I saw the others were fighting hard and doing pretty well. I felt a sting go through my arm as I turned to see those elemental demons from yesterday, oh shit! They stood back as we fought and destroyed the guards. Once we had finished the others stood panting as The three elemental demons step forward.

I didn't have much time to think, "Ikuto you, and angel take Utau, and Kukai go behind those double doors! You guys will have to face Yoru...I wish you luck." With that Nagi, Rima, and I turned toward the three elemental demons. I looked at my two friends we all smiled at each other before charging into the fight.

(Ikuto pov)

We had looked back to see our friends doing okay so far.I mentally prayed that they would all do good. We had reached the door and busted through to find two more gaurds. Rima and Nagi told me to go ahead while they dealt with them. Nodding me and Angel continued to the door, I'm coming Amu was all I could think.


	13. Tragic events

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Tragic events<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

There was a guard outside the door angel decided to take him while I continued on. I reached the door and busted in, only to be stopped in my tracks. Amu was being pinned to the bed with a man all over her. Her eyes held tears, my anger grew to an extent I didn't even know was possible.

I drew my sword, it was only then that they had noticed my presence. I noticed how Amu had a collar around her neck it was the same as the one she had worn in my dream. Something felt off yet I couldn't figure out what, so I shook it off and prepared to fight. The man stood and chuckled as he to pulled his sword out.

I left one side of my sword shielded still I would use it to block his attacks. "I won't let you have my Amu" with that I charged into battle, are swords clashed as we struggled to over power the other. I jumped back as his sword was about to push through my attack, swiftly I dodged his blade as he to dodged mine. Are swords would clash and we would dodge yet we had yet to get a swipe at the other.

My determination grew with each second I took a swipe at him he dodged it but I had managed to get his arm slightly. He stared at the blood then charged Amu was standing in the corner I was about to tell her to run when Yoru attacked, this time I wasn't fast enough and his blade had managed to slice my leg. The wound stung but was not deep, I jumped back into the battle focusing only on protecting and winning for Amu.

(Lulu pov)

I was growing tired and so was Emiko many times I had attempted to explain, only to be cut off by her attacks. I did not attempt to attack her only to block her attacks. I dropped my bow and stood as she came charging at me, I would make her listen no matter what. I saw her eyes change to horror as her blade went through my stomach.

I winced from the pain but made no move to get caught me as I fell to the ground, her eyes watery and filled with confusion. "Why you could...could have dodged that?" I smiled at her, I had really missed her. "Because I needed you to listen to me."

She held my hand as I explained everything to her. Her tears did not stop and she did not interrupt. Kairi came in just as I had finished he smiled sadly and picked me up. "Emiko I believe we have a mission to finish."

She nodded and smiled sadly at me before running off to help the others. "Lulu...I'll take you to go get fixed up" I put my hand to Kairi's cheek. Even breathing hurt I knew this was one wound that could not be fixed, I was to exhausted to heal it on my own. I shook my head slightly the chill of death creeping up on me.

"No my dear friend it's to late for me, promise you will help the others." He seemed reluctant to listen but nodded, "I promise." Kairi had been by my side since I was 3 we grew up together. "Good now leave me here and go" I smiled up at him as he layed me down on the floor, I saw the sadness in his eyes so I gave his hand one last reassuring squeeze, before I allowed darkness to envelop me.

(Amu pov)

I had to stop them, I just didn't know how. I watched as they both fought fiercely calling upon my weapon I blocked both of their attacks. They both jumped back as I stood in the middle, "Yoru please stop this. I can not allow you to hurt m friends, I know your not a bad person so please drop your weapon." He looked as if he were wavering whether to or not. I did not break contact with his eyes I dodged his sword as he charged at me. My eyes saddened knowing he had made his choice, I turned to see his sword about to hit Ikuto once again I blocked it.

Only this time I didn't hesitate as my scythe pierced through him. He fell to the floor though I knew he was not dead, grabbing Ikuto's hand I pulled him into a run we ran through the halls looking for a way out. I paused pushing Ikuto behind me he tried to pull me around the corner but I wouldn't budge. Yoru was charging I noted that his wounds had healed leaving the blood stain and hole in his shirt as the only sign that he had been wounded before.

He seemed slightly weaker as he moved to attack. His sword was about to hit me when I was pushed from the way. I turned to see Yoru picking Ikuto up and throw him across the hall into a wall. He then turned toward me this time we both ran at each other, my scythe had turned into a sword.

My eyes widened as pain shot through me, I locked my eyes with Yoru whose expression mirrored mine. Are swords had gone through each other, Ikuto was by my side as Yoru layed next to me he was too weak to heal. I was slowly wielding my wound to close Ikuto held my hand with tears in his eyes. I knew my wounds were healing swiftly, I turned to Yoru I didn't want it to come to this.

I was about to apologize when he spoke, "Amu... I'm sorry." With that the light in his eyes died and I knew he was gone. Standing Ikuto helped me I felt slightly weak still but assured him it was fine. Tears were in my eyes but I would not let them fall. I was saddened by what things had come to but was glad Ikuto was alright. He explained that we had to find the others so we went to go find them.

(Airi pov)

Kairi had left me and told me to get out if I could, but I knew he would need my help. I sensed Mizuki near by and instead ran to her, I found her fighting against 4 guards. Immediately I jumped in, she was transformed into a tiger and paused when she saw me. After a moment we went back to fighting the 4 demons in front of us.

This needed to end now before it was too late. Once we had destroyed the guards she transformed back and I hugged her. She acted as if it was nothing but I saw the small smile on her lips. I had missed Mizuki, we were running to find the others when I stopped.

Looking through a door we saw Yoru laying there, I ran to him despite knowing it was too late. Mizuki stood in the door way as I kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. "I told you this would end badly dear brother." Despite my tears I quickly joined Mizuki to continue on, only taking one last glance at my big brother before turning and carrying on. My heart clenched but I knew that he would be happier now that he had joined his love. I suppose it was loosing her that had drove him to madness. He was never a bad person...he just made bad choices.


	14. Frozen like ice

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Frozen like ice<strong>

Haruna pov)

Emiko came running through the door, I already knew from the look on her face that Lulu was gone. Images ran through my mind of her and the happy times, unconsciously my hand went to the necklace Lulu had made for me tears slowly drifted to the ground. I felt someone grip my hand looking over I saw Mizuki with tears in her eyes, to see Mizuki cry is a rare thing. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly we stayed like that for a moment before Airi walked in I ran to her hugging her telling her I had missed her . When I pulled back we walked back over to Mizuki and Emiko.

(Emiko pov)

The images of Lulu would haunt me forever, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I knew it was Kairi before I turned around. "She wouldn't blame you or want you to beat yourself up over this. After all we should have allowed Tsukasa to explain our plans to you." I froze wait, Tsukasa knew this whole time. "Don't be mad at him Emiko we made him not tell, also it was to protect you three." With that Kairi left and walked up to Yaya hugging her. Everyone was here except for Ikuto and his group, with each second I grew more worried. That is until Angel came skipping into the room, then Nagi and Rima entered along with Ikuto and Amu.

(Amu pov)

I entered a room to see my friends along with some people I didn't know. The surprising part however was seeing Tadase standing sheepishly to the side. I no longer felt anger or sadness towards him. "Tadase" he looked up "thank you" he smiled and I returned the gesture. " Amu do you think we could start over as friends?" I immediately nodded, this would be a new start. "Amu you have to make a choice" Kairi came over holding Yaya's hand. I needed to catch up big time, I must have missed allot. " You are the rightful heir to the throne. You can wait till your ready but in the end you will have to return. Until then I will watch over the demon world, but if you are to be with a human... you will have to turn him into an immortal or end your relationship. You don't have to choose just yet you have some time." I was frozen "How much time?" Ikuto asked I stared at him I couldn't let him do this. " Well she has one year to be ready" My eyes snapped back to Kairi one year then ill have to give up my family and friends... and Ikuto. I wouldn't think of it now Ill make sure that one year is filled with happiness and good memories.

~time skip~

We had just gotten back home, I had thanked everyone and had quickly made friends with the people I didn't know. Airi and Angel stayed to help Kairi, Rima and I got along great. Tadase had explained about his...problem. Tsukasa was glad to see us all I was very surprised when I learned he had known about the demon world this whole time. Now all I had to do is come up with and excuse for my parents. I knew I would be grounded but I didn't care at this point I had missed my family too much. Emiko, Mizuki, and Haruna would be training me and the others. Tsukasa said we were now all officially a part of the soul protectors organization, though I as a reaper was kind of their enemy in some way. I was now in front of my house with my friends to support me. I had explained that I had ran away and my friends found me, once we were all seated in the living room. As predicted I was grounded but only for a week. My dad pulled me into a hug, " Now you know the truth of what you are" I froze when he whispered that. My dad had known this whole time, I pulled back to see him put his finger to his lip signaling me not to tell. Turning around I saw that everyone was frozen I looked back at my father and felt fear. He smirked then blinked and every one had unfroze not even knowing what had happened. My blood ran cold like ice and I felt frozen my self... And then everything went blurry and I began to fall. Blackness engulfed me...


	15. Keeping secrets

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA XD YAY MY COMPUTERS FIXED NOW. ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THE NEXT BOOK :)**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN DEATH RETURNS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Keeping secrets<strong>

(Amu pov)

I woke up to find myself in the room, I must have passed out. It was then that I remembered the events with my father, my stomach clenched and I felt nauseous. Tears sprang to my eyes he had let me believe I was crazy this whole time, he had allowed me to suffer for years feeling like a freak. Why? I wanted to know why I was struck with mixed emotions was everything a lie was him loving me a lie? What about Ami? Did he know and not even do anything about it my heart dropped and felt as if it had splattered against the floor. Chills ran down my spine... from fear, fear of my own father. The image of him holding his finger to his lips flashed through my mind, one thing was sure he wanted me to keep my mouth shut about this. The idea of my life ever returning to normal now seemed to be silly, then again I would have only had a year in the end. My life would always be full of lies and secrets, It would and will always be a place where I am forced to pretend. I had almost gotten used to the ideas of actually having friends and not having to wear a mask to get through the day looks like things will never be Ok for me...

(Ikuto pov)

After Amu had passed out her father asked us to leave saying she needed rest after we had left we all decided to go home and get some rest ourselves. Once home I had to explain where Utau and I had been so I told them I had been looking for my girlfriend who had gone missing. My parents loved Amu and so we had gotten off without a grounding only a lecture on why we should tell them next time. I was now laying in bed when what Kairi had said echoed through my head. If I were to become immortal I could be with Amu .. but then I would have to give up my family and a normal life. My mind was flipping out as my thoughts were filled with Amu and my family. I couldn't tell anyone I was torn between two decisions I loved Amu and my family I was lost and could only hope when the time came I would have my mind made up...

(Rima pov)

My parents were screaming at me while I sat on the couch listening and not daring to make a noise or move. I fought back the tears and remained silent even when my father hit me covering my face as he threw me to the ground and kicked me repeatedly. I had known this would happen, yet knowing didn't make the emotional pain any lesser. At least now I had my friends I used the memories of each one of them to help me endure as they screamed and hit me. When they had finished I slowly made my way up the stairs once in my room I layed down sore and hurt. It was only then that I allowed the tears to escape my eyes, this was a secret I would keep and it was one that would eventually kill me...

(Nagi pov)

I had been yelled at by my mom, not for being gone but for missing dance practice. I used to enjoy dancing that is until it ruined my life. I only went through with it because it made my mom happy. She had forced me into intense practices and hours and hours committed to my dancing. She wasn't always this way, I suppose she had changed 3 years ago when my sister had committed suicide. This was a secret I was forced to keep I wasn't allowed to speak of her or even visit her grave. All pictures of her had been destroyed any trace that she was ever alive had disappeared. And that's the way my parents wanted it to be they couldn't handle being reminded of their daughter who was perfect in every way. I suppose that's why she had killed herself the pressure they had put on her had finally caused her to snap. My father had become a drunk after that and him and my mom argued allot. All of this was a secret I was forced to keep just like the scars and cuts that decorated my arms...

(Yaya pov)

I entered my house with hopes that I would be yelled at or grounded. I should have known better, after all my mom was to busy to even notice I was gone. So I did what I always did when I was nervous, lonely , or sad I headed straight for my stash of candy. I wish Kairi was here he had said he would visit me soon. Not even candy could help I thought as I threw my lollipop in the trash. I would never tell anyone just how lonely I was not even Kairi. He knew I was lonely he just didn't know that my mom would leave me alone for days without even telling me she wasn't coming home. I suppose that's why I developed my childish personality because I was forced to grow up when I was little. After daddy was gone my mom seemed to avoid me and forget I was there most of the time. I don't even remember my dad anymore, and had long since learned not to get my hopes up that my mom would be home it only left me feeling worse...

(Tadase pov)

I woke up once again to that nightmare, Knowing that soon my other side would take over. Ever since I was five he would get me through the times I was scared. He came for the first time after that man had left after he had ruined me. No one knew the truth and never would not about what that man had done or about why my other side was born. That man had ruined my life leaving me feeling dirty after the sick bastard had his fun. I was only four when he began to watch over me while my parents had to work, I was only four when he had started to do horrible things to me. Threatening to kill anyone I loved if I uttered a word about it, he died in a drunk driving accident one day and I couldn't help but feel happy. Yet the nightmares and fear still remained I was lucky enough my other side helped get me through my times of fear. My vision began to blur and I didn't fight as I felt him taking over...

(Kukai pov)

It was only once I was in my room and locked in that I allowed my fake smile to falter. My brothers had locked me in because they were busy with their drugs. I wish they knew how much they ruin my life, doubt they would care though even if they did know. My mom had long ago quite caring about anything that didn't involve her latest boyfriend or going to the bar with her drunk friends. It was annoying I couldn't tell anyone or have anyone over. I went to my drawer grabbing a pill and popping it in my mouth soon my worries drifted away replaced with the care free wonderful buzz that had now become familiar to me...

(Utau pov)

When my father got a call from his "office" I left to go upstairs. I knew he was really going to see that women. He had been having an affair for a year now, I was the only one in my family who knew. Yet it hurt knowing he would rather see another woman then be with his own family. I hated that women she was a co worker but I had seen them together more than once. How silly that I kept my mouth shut even though it killed me to. I guess this was the price to keep a happy home or at least pretend it was happy...

(Kairi pov)

The castle was now clean and angel had went home. Airi was staying in her brothers room, I knew she was torn up about it. I had just got off the phone with my sister she had confirmed that my cousin Hikaru would be here soon. I just didn't know how to tell him his destined wife was already with another. I had known who Amu was from the moment I had layed eyes on her. I also knew that it was wrong of me to not tell Amu she was promised long ago even before her birth to be engaged to my cousin...

(Airi pov)

I closed my eyes I knew he wouldn't want me to be sad but he was all I had left. I had friends and I loved them with all my heart but it wasn't the same. I reached for the dagger that was beside me it had been his. I studied how it glistened in the light tempting me. Slowly I raised the dagger above me closing my eyes tight as the images of him flashed through my mind haunting me. Maybe I should join you my brother...

(Emiko pov)

I was practicing my new song when I suddenly choked up on my words. I held the necklace of the twin dragons that Lulu had made for me. Tears fell to the ground as I bit my lip trying to hold the sobs in. My body was covered in flames, my element being fire it didn't harm me. Suddenly my mind went to the first day I had met Lulu the day my parents and brother had died, she had saved me and tried to save my family but it was too late. The flames grew as I frantically tried to shake away the images...

(Mizuki pov)

I was putting all my energy into my dance routine, when I felt a familiar hunger come over me I snuck out to go find a victim. For a year now I had kept this a secret from everyone. I had no clue why this was happening but I knew I couldn't allow any one to find out. I took deep breaths pulling strength from my element earth. I knew I had to keep control over the hunger or it would end badly, If I kept control I could take only enough energy to fill me without draining anyone...

(Haruna pov)

I grabbed my jacket sneaking out to go see my boyfriend. I had been dating him secretly for five months now. I knew the others wouldn't approve seeing how he was supposed to be our enemy and was being forced into an engagement. It sucked having to sneak around but I had fallen in love...

Lies tear you apart, secrets burden your heart.

Hiding the truth from all, lies so small grow so tall.

Trusting is hard when your scared you will fall.

But maybe the lies we keep will be the death of us all.


	16. passion

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA XD OK WELL AFTER THINKING FOR A WHILE I DECIDED THERE WILL BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS BECAUSE I DECIDED I WANT IT TO BE AT LEAST TO 20.

WHEN DEATH RETURNS:

Chapter 16- passion

(Amu pov)

My mom had told me she had talked to my school, and told them I had been out of town. I would be going back to school Monday and for once I really didn't mind. I had seen my dad once since yesterdays incident, lets just say it was hard not to voice my anger or breaking down. I was thankful when he left for work, I was scared if I was around him to long my mask would break. Allowing all the emotions to just pour out like an overflowing cup. I didn't know how long I could avoid him when I was grounded and well he was my dad so I was bound to see him at some point each day. I could tell my mom knew something was bothering me so I attempted to avoid her to, it seemed silly trying to avoid my own parents. My mom had called her work saying she would be there in an hour. When she finished I told her I would be upstairs practicing my piano skills. My mom knew not to go in that room without my permission, I would wait in this room till she left. I was thank full when I heard the car pulling out of the driveway exactly an hour later. I was heading down the stairs when I heard a noise come from my room I froze in place, I could have sworn my mom left already. I walked into my room only I didn't find my mom, instead I found my dad staring out my window. "Amu dear can you please tell your daddy where the lock is." His tone seemed caring but I felt the unspoken threat that layed behind his words and knew it was an act. I took a step back just as he turned around however when I went to move again I found it felt as if some invisible force held me in place. His face was now contorted into a look that will haunt me for the rest of my life. There is no way this could be the same man who had raised me. If it really is then he must be the best actor in the world, he stopped when he was right in front of me. My whole body was screaming run and my mind was sent into a panicked frenzy but I was unable to move even a half inch. "Whats wrong little sparrow you look scared, don't tell me your scared of the man who raised you." He smirked and I knew he could see the anger, hurt, and fear in my eyes. He was toying with me on purpose making me fear him twisting the knife he had stabbed me with himself. "I'm hurt my darling daughter is afraid of me after all I have done for her" he bent his head until his lips were near my ear. "I will get the lock but for now this will be a secret between you and me. Until then you are to act as normal as you can or well... your friends will go missing starting with that boy of yours." He snapped and I fell to the ground my body unable to support me I felt as if my bones had turned to jello. He was walking out my bedroom door, "W-why?" He paused walking back crouching down so he was looking me in the eyes. "Why. You mean why did I trick you and not tell you?" I nodded the best I could, for a second I saw my old dad in his eyes before it was gone. "Understand everything I have done is for you, that is all I will say." With that he vanished leaving me alone and feeling hurt. Tears sprang to my eyes and I didn't even bother to fight them I didn't move I just layed there.

(Ikuto pov)

I paced continuously back and forth nonstop, what the hell was I supposed to do. I know I have a year but what the hell how can I choose between my family and the girl I love. I shook my head deciding I didn't want to think about losing either yet. "Ikuto?" I turned to see Utau standing in my doorway, " Ikuto you know sometimes you have to let go of things whether you want to or not. In the end its your choice but remember ill support you no matter what." I hugged her something I hadn't done in a while, " thanks Utau." After that I had a slight idea of what I would do , but until the time came I would enjoy my life and time. I smiled as I picked up my phone texting all of my friends asking them to meet me at the park tomorrow. With that I layed down and fell asleep.

(Amu pov)

~next day~

I woke up in my bed, I don't remember climbing in bed I stared around but shrugged it off. I starred at the clock stretching I got dressed I found a note when I went down stairs. ( Amu we had to go to work love you! Oh and after your father and I talked and he convinced me to let you off of your grounding so behave.) I smiled slightly but then the events of yesterday ran through my mind leaving me confused and wondering whether my dads words could have been the truth. What if he really had a reason for his actions and lies... Then maybe everything wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Something he said all of a sudden came to my mind, what d-did he mean by lock? I was even more confused if possible. I decided to tell the others I was off grounding, so I texted them and sent it to them all. I decided maybe I shouldn't go out today despite being free of grounding. As soon as I sat down my phone went off multiple times, I skimmed through each one. When I got to Ikuto's message I read it smiling before I replied.

I- Awesome now I can see my little strawberry ;D

A- Eh... well I'm just glad now I can go spend time with Tadase :)

I- :( you hurt me Amu

A- Oh calm down I was kidding any ways Ill ttyl love ya 3

I- Wait before you ditch me later can you meet me at the park?

A- Um... what time?

I- 3:00

I thought it over before I answered, I guess my plans of staying home are canceled.

A- Sure see ya then Mr, kitty

I- your lucky I love you or I would so attack you for calling me that jk . Love you

Laughing I closed my phone running upstairs to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I still had time left so I decided to spend it being lazy, something I haven't got to do in a while. I turned the radio on and layed on my bed humming along to what ever came on. I only moved when the clock read 2:30, calling my mom I told her where I was going. After that I grabbed my shoes and headed to the park. When I got there I saw every one and said hi to them all after that we all just sat around joking. Everything felt normal for once " hey so guess what" I looked at Ikuto with a brow raised. " Dude just tell us" Kukai blurted out after we waited for a minute. " Fine, so I was thinking maybe we could all go to the amusement park tomorrow." I chewed it over while everyone else agreed almost instantly. Looking up I saw everyone was waiting for my answer, " Ill ask and tell you guys later." They nodded after the park Ikuto and I walked hand in hand to my house. No one was home so he came in with me, we hadn't really had time to be alone together lately. He pinned me to my bed kissing me soft yet firm, I gladly kissed back. When his lips lowered to my neck nipping and sucking I couldn't suppress my moans of pleasure. My legs wrapped around his waist and my fingers entwined in his hair as I pulled his body as close to me as I could. "Ikuto...I l-love you" I managed to get out through my gasps. My body felt as if it were on fire I had never felt so good in my life. His lips moved back to mine and this time he deepened the kiss are tongues dancing are body's moving in the heat of passion. His fingers felt cool against my skin as he pressed his palm against my stomach. Small touches now felt exciting and sent the contradicting feeling of chills down my spine yet fire boiling within. His hand slid a bit further up reaching the edge of my bra, the tips of his fingers slowly edging further up. I was a bit nervous after all I am a virgin yet it felt so good I couldn't stop him now. In fact I pulled at his shirt trying to somehow tug it over his head without breaking the kiss. Giving up and cursing the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt that was easier to take of, we momentarily broke the kiss as he pulled my shirt off. I waisted no time in doing the same as we resumed kissing his hands roamed my body. When his hand quickly unclasped my bra I paussed he did that a bit to professionaly. I pulled back despite his protest and attempts to continue, using my arm to cover my chest I asked the question men dread being asked by there girlfriends, " Ikuto sweety... how many times have you had sex?" He gulped but regained his compossure "Only once" I was a bit jealous despite knowing that was a bit unfair. " Look Amu, I love you and only you I won't push you if your not ready. Please don't worry about that one time it was a mistake and she doesn't matter you do." I couldn't stay mad, forgetting the fact I was half naked I latched on hugging him tightly to me. " I'm sorry I was being silly, I love you to" He kissed me softly and we layed there in eachothers arms. This is how I wan't it to always be together in love and understanding eachother. We didn't need to say a word we just stayed quiet as we held onto eachother, kissing here and there.


	17. Lake of serenity

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA XD THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT BOOK THANK YOU EVERYONE :D

WHEN DEATH RETURNS:

Chapter 17-Lake of serenity

I woke up in Ikuto's arms completely forgetting the fact I was topless, I sat up stretching and notice Ikuto staring at my chest that's when I remembered. Grabbing the sheets and turning red. Though when I saw he to was topless I nearly forgot everything, I must have looked pretty creepy staring at his body. I shook myself before I started drooling or squealing. " Iku.." He cut me off by pinning me to the bed licking his lips at the same time. I felt my body grow hot and I doubt it all was just from embarrassment. When he kissed me I automatically responded with equal amount of passion. The sound of the car pulling in the drive way must have gone unnoticed from both our ears because moments later I heard my parents talking and heading up the stairs scrambling I pulled my shirt on and pushed Ikuto into my bathroom. kicking his shirt under my bed just before my parents walked in. "Hey guys..how was work?" They stared at me for a second trying to figure out if there was something wrong. "It was great" my mom said my dad nodded in agreement, "well will go get dinner ready." I nodded and only relaxed when my door was closed and I heard their footsteps fade. When I felt it was safe I grabbed Ikuto's shirt and threw it at him, now to just sneak him out. He strolled to my balconing dragging me along. Opening the door he kissed my cheek before leaping into the tree and climbing down. Waving once more he disappeared with a smile and a wink. Seconds later I was called down by my parents for dinner. I politely asked to skip, after saying I had eaten already. Once I was in the safety of my room I let the smile disappear. I was full with doubts struggling to decide what I should do. I couldn't take away Ikuto's chance at having a normal life, he deserved better than that...in fact I don't even deserve him. Maybe I should just...just let him go, even the mere thought of not being with him made me grasp my chest. I shook my head I love him, I have to do what's best for him and my friends. I stared out my window at the stars, It seems that the more I know the less I truly know. As contradicting as it sounds it's the absolute truth. When things seem to end more problems arise, its like an endless cycle. Is it possible to actually be swallowed alive consumed by questions. That's how I felt as if I were suffocating being swallowed whole. Closing my eyes I wielded my mind to shut off, allowing sleep and calmness to take me as my breathing became even.

- Amu dream-

Darkness is all I see that is until my eyes happen upon another pair of eyes. Blue eyes but not at all like my lovers. These eyes held darkness in their pale blue ice like color. Something about them brought shivers to my spine causing my knees to knock together as I trembled slightly in fear. It was dead quiet and all that seemed to exist were those pale blue orbs of ice that held a haunting chill. I jumped when I heard the unmistakable sound of a crow, with that the eyes disappeared taking the darkness along with it. Leaving only a black feather behind in its place. When they had gone I found myself relax looking around I took in my surroundings. Finding myself surrounded by trees and next to the beautiful lake, I found myself tempted to enter the lake. So I did not even caring when the water began to dramatically grow in distance over my head. As the water engulfed me I found my self growing calmer and calmer all my questions, worries, and fears vanished. I layed at the bottom of the lake never wanting to leave...

(Ikuto pov)

"What! She's in the hospital! what the hell happened?" I was trying to stay calm yet I couldn't hide how worried or frantic I was. Midori Amu's mom replied in a shaky voice, " She wouldn't wake up...she's alive and healthy just she won't wake up no matter what the doctors try." I hung up and rushed out the door ignoring my sisters questions...


	18. PREVIEW

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA-**

**Preview for Beautiful Death:**

(Ikuto pov)

I stayed there holding her hand 2 days have passed her skin is pale. I have never seen her look so fragile, with tubes in her mouth and nose to keep her alive. Doctors were beffled about what it is that had caused her to go into a coma. They ran test daily yet came up with nothing. Though something told me it was not anything they could fix, it scared me to death and I refused to leave her side. Everyone tried to get me to go home and rest or eat but I wouldn't not until she woke up. My heart ached seeing her like this but I knew all I could do for her was wait and stay by her side. Once again I was missing school I was certain I would flunk My sister had been bringing my work to me yet I wasn't in my rightt mind to do it.

(Amu pov)

I was happy and didn't have a care in the world I just layed there in the cool water allowing myself to drift away. Time didn't exist here and neither did any emotions except peace and serinity. "You can stay here forever if you wish" I looked around trying to find the source of the beautifull voice. "W-who are you?" I saw a glowing light in the distance, "I am serinity and peace I am the spirit of this lake. I keep peace here where it belongs and may dwell, if you wish to stay all you have to do is allow your body to sleep for eternity. You will never again know worries or pain and you wont ever have to leave if you stay." My mind yelled yes but something was pulling at my heart I had a feeling there was something I was forgetting. The more I tried to remember however the farther the answer seemed to leave. Could I really stay here forever?

(Ikuto pov)

I called out her name many times hoping to bring her from hercoma yet it always failed. At one point however she stirred but after that she yet to move at all. The only sign she was alive was the small rise and fall of her chest amd the beeping of the machine signalling her heart was still going. Her parent would come and go and would always leave with a face that showed they felt they had lost there daughter. Utau and all are friends would come and would leave with the same expression as Amu's family as if she was gone. I however refused to believe it till she was trully gone.


End file.
